dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu
|Race = Majin |Height = Over 8 feet (considerably taller than Gohan, who is nearly 6 foot) |Date of death = May 8th, 774 Age |FamConnect = Bibidi (Creator/"Father") Bee (former pet dog) Mr. Satan (former friend) Majin Buu (counterpart/fusee) Evil Buu (counterpart/fusee) Kid Buu (original form) }} Super Buu '''(魔人ブウ 悪, Majin Bū Aku) is the result of Evil Buu eating the fat Majin Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu has a tremendous increase in power, and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, Buu has very little patience and has dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Biography Despite his immense power, Super Buu can increase his power even further by using his absorption ability, which can be performed by either turning his victim into food before eating them (which he did, as Evil Buu, to Fat Buu) or he can separate a piece of himself and absorb the victim by engulfing them in a gooey mass that can adjust its size. With each absorption, Super Buu's physical appearance always changes, including taking on exact replicas of his absorbed victims clothing, as well as facial/body features and other characteristics such as intelligence and signature techniques. Due to his multiple forms taken on from each absorption, fans have come up with several names for each respective form often with "Buu" at the start of them, such as '''Buutenks, Buucolo and Buuhan. In the Tenkaichi series, his absorbed forms are simply written as Super Buu next to a bracket containing the victim's name. A lesser known fan name is Adult Buu, which came about due to Super Buu looking like an adult version of his original form. Background Super Buu was formed when Evil Buu ate him Majin Buu, who was turned into chocolate by his own Chocolate Beam, and transformed (the transformation was mostly hidden behind pink smoke). He brutally killed Smitty (one of the deranged gunmen responsible for his creation) by oozing into him through his mouth as part of his Dangerous Liquid Bomb technique, and expanding until Smitty burst. Though the influence of the Fat Buu prevented him from killing Mr. Satan and Bee. His intelligence in this form (before absorbing Piccolo) is quite bizarre. When Piccolo begged him to wait an hour for Gotenks to prepare for the fight, he didn't know what an hour was, but when Piccolo conjured an hourglass to show him how long it was, he was apparently capable of counting all the particles of sand, and deducing the length of the hour, in a matter of seconds. Also, he seemed able to count the number of civilians left on the entire planet after just one trip around the circumference of Kami's Lookout. Now with the ability to sense energy, he made his way to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and many of their friends and family were taking refuge. He demanded to see the strong warrior that Goku told his counterpart about and when Piccolo, in a desperate attempt to distract him, told him he could amuse himself by terrorizing the people of Earth (knowing they could be revived with the Dragon Balls), Super Buu instead did a Human Extinction Attack, eliminating the entire population of Earth except Piccolo, Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong, and Puar. Piccolo eventually agreed to take him to Trunks and Goten, but told him to wait an hour. It wasn't until he found out Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter that he accepted. However, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan, and he responded by turning her into an egg and crushing her. Later, he grew tired of waiting and smashed the hourglass, so Piccolo led him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Gotenks in there, knowing that if Gotenks lost, he could destroy the entrance and trap Buu (and himself along with Gotenks) inside for eternity. Piccolo deliberately took the longest possible way to the chamber in order to stall him and to give Goten and Trunks more time to prepare (which Buu immediately caught on to and soon warned Piccolo he'd kill him for doing so if he tries it again). When they entered, it proved wrong the myth that only two can enter at a time. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Super Buu. During the fight, Gotenks punched Buu in the chin, and following this Buu's eyes were red (as opposed to white, his original color in the anime) and his tongue green (as opposed to red), possibly to match the manga's volume 41 cover, which depicts him with red eyes (he is never seen changing colors in the manga, as the kick scene was filler). Soon, Gotenks turned Super Saiyan, and when his Galactic Donut attack did nothing as usual, created a miniature ghost version of himself, called the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Not knowing of the attack's true purpose, Buu assaulted the ghost, which explodes on contact. He is only disrupted by this to a small extent (and while Gotenks made 10 more, he becomes bored and reads a magazine and drinks a soda), but figures a way to best this trick by simply moving out of the way, causing 2 of Gotenks' 10 newly created ghosts to simply destroy each other, while for comedy value, two more ghosts give each other a handshake and explode. When the first two ghosts to actually attack are gone, Gotenks devises a plan to lure Buu into taking the blast by tricking him into thinking that there was food on the ground, and the moment he approached and looked, all but one of the ghosts clung to him at once, reducing him to a residue of himself, into which the final ghost trapsed into by entering his mouth. Though blown to molecules, he survived and regenerated. When Gotenks pretended he couldn't do another attack (in order to make the final display of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation "all the more dramatic"), Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber, trapping them all inside forever. Disheartened that he would forever be without any treats for eternity, Buu furiously powered up and yelled "Let me out!!!" at the top of his lungs, his voice (though he didn't know it was possible) opening a portal leading out of the chamber, through which he entered the outside world (only for it to close before Gotenks and Piccolo could do the same) and turned everyone on the Lookout (except Dende, who was pushed off by Mr. Popo so that the Dragon Balls wouldn't deactivate) to chocolate and ate them, thus Mr. Satan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and Dende were the only ones left on Earth (though Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were still alive and in different dimensions). When Gotenks returned with Piccolo, he was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and fought Buu. Gotenks appeared to be the superior fighter, until Gotenks reverted back to his regular form from the high energy consumption of the form, and then following Gotenks' fusion ending (the 30-minute period for which the fusion could be maintained was cut down to under 5 minutes thanks to the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation). As Trunks and Goten desperately searched for a way out of the situation, Buu pretended to fall asleep. That is, until Gohan showed up, powered up by Elder Kai, and made quick work of Buu. He blew himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan, though this later proved a way of waiting for Goten and Trunks to fuse again (they must wait an hour before fusing again), as when he returned, he requested to fight Gotenks again. When they fused together, he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in a much more powerful, sapient version of himself. This was also the first time the narrator referred to him as Super Buu. Super Buu fought Gohan again and gained the upper hand. With no other alternative, Elder Kai gave his life and some Potara Earrings to Goku so he could go to Earth and fuse with Gohan to fight Buu. At the time, Tien was trying to stop Buu, who was about to blow up the Earth when Goku appeared and severed him in half with an energy disk. His lower half kicked Tien and knocked him unconscious. He attacked Goku as Gohan was attempting to find the dropped earring, however Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him, and in turn lost the majority of his power. However, he used his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier and he used it to absorb Gohan. Upon his absorption, Buu offered Goku a chance to fuse with whomever he wished. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Mr. Satan, but he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form Vegito. Vegito proved to be the most powerful fighter in Dragon Ball Z, as he proceeded to pound Buu with hardly any effort at all. Buu's liquid form (that he used on Smitty) as used only in the anime, turning him into candy, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and a giant energy orb (with the intent of destroying the planet, also used exclusively in the anime) were completely unsuccessful, and he attempted to use his voice to tear through the fabric of the dimensions, but was foiled by Vegito (this was the only real difficulty Vegito had against him, another addition to the anime). Buu eventually absorbed Vegito, though this was what Vegito was counting on. He wasn't made part of Buu due to a barrier, and inadvertently separated back into Goku and Vegeta, disconnected Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo from him, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing this (and having already gotten indigestion from them) he somehow went inside his own head and fought them. However, he seemed to be afraid of the fat Majin Buu getting torn down, so that is exactly what Vegeta did, finally destroying Super Buu (in a way). They escaped with the absorbed ones (forgetting Majin Buu) through the holes in Super Buu's head from where steam comes out of. Meanwhile, Super Buu (due to having his mind destroyed) assumes a hulking briefly form when he first absorbed the Southern Kai before reverting to his original form called Kid Buu. Forms and Transformations Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 ゴテンクス 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Gotenkusu Kyūshū) is the form Super Buu took after absorbing both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. After the absorption had taken place, Buu gained a massive increase in power (courtesy of Gotenks), and in addition to gaining the ability to use the techniques of the two Z Fighters, Super Buu's intelligence skyrockets and he now speaks with Piccolo's eloquence. He takes on more human facial features (such as an actual nose), though his head tentacle is far longer than before, mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3, or his huge power increase.He is also a little bit cocky as he has Gotenks' personality in him but this personality is balanced with Piccolo's intelligence. His short, stubby fingers (which almost resembled a mitten in the manga) become long, full-sized fingers. Because Gotenks is his main power source, Super Buu is dressed in the black and yellow vest unique to the Fusion Dance. Super Buu is able to adapt and customize his victims' attacks and techniques, and has the battle well in hand until the fusion between Goten and Trunks wears off. In the manga and anime, this is the first stage at which Buu calls himself "Super Buu". He is also content with this form as he said that he had new clothes to match his muscular figure (referring to Gotenks). Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 ピッコロ 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Pikkoro Kyūshū) is a sub-version of his previous form, Super Buu loses much in the way of power while retaining Piccolo's intelligence, now wearing Piccolo's cape (as he is now Buu's primary absorption). Slightly stronger than he was in his original "Super" form (but weaker than he was when Goten and Trunks were still fused), he again becomes inferior to Ultimate Gohan, leading Goku to simply drop the idea of employing the Potara fusion, as Gohan was more than enough to finish him at this point. To slip out of this situation, Super Buu uses a piece of his head tentacle that had been previously severed to absorb Gohan, adding another casualty to his dietary menu, also the last of them to suffer this fate. Super Buu (Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 悟飯 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Gohan Kyūshū). Buu used his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier to absorb Gohan. His power shoots to an unprecedented level, with his body going through yet more physical changes. He now wears Gohan's familiar orange gi; the tentacle atop his head increases in size and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. Super Buu is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him by Goku. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Hercule, but he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form the mighty Vegito. He then attempts to absorb Vegito through a ripped head tentacle (as Vegito himself intended, before giving Buu a supposed final countdown for him), but the fused Saiyan instead forms a barrier around himself to avoid being assimilated into his being, unintentionally separates, and rips out all the absorbed characters that Buu had gathered, reverting him from this form, one at a time. Attack from the Inside Buu goes inside his own body and attempts to kill them. It seems he just might have if Vegeta had not discovered that Super Buu could only exist with the good Majin Buu attached. His attempt to save his consumed comrades turns out in vain however, as immediately after resuming his original state, Kid Buu blows up the planet, killing the few who still lived except Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Satan, who were helped out by Kibito Kai. Special Abilities ''Ki'' Blast ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Flight Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible for anyone to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor, and Gohan, who was physically stronger than Buu at the time). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's head in a pod. The transformation is long and usually accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. As Buu is absorbing those two, we can clearly see the Fusion vest forming roughly on Buu's shoulder showing that Majin Buu is using Gotenks as his main power source and whether these sounds are of Buu struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power that Gotenks has in his mighty Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail or when absorbing them whole, Majin Buu can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquefy his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Majin Buu always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (used in the anime only), Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. He also apparently possesses the ability to use attacks after seeing it done once, as he does so with the Kamehameha (probably a retained knowledge from his first absorbee and former fat form counterpart, or learned from absorbing Goten, who knew the move), as well as the Instantaneous Movement when in Kid Buu form. Oddly enough, even when Buu's head is injured, the people pods his absorbed victims are in seem to be unfazed somehow, as Vegito and Gotenks blew up Super Buu numerous times, and when Vegito was "absorbed" and rescued the others, they were all in one piece. This also happens with the Fat Buu form of himself being intact though Buu's head (and body) have been reduced to pieces or even smoke at one point, even after this fat Buu was detached from his absorption pod shortly before Super Buu was reduced to his original, smaller Kid Buu form, in which he was blown up numerous times by both Goku and Vegeta. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth when he blasts it into nothingness. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion by Vegito, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Destroy Everything! Super Buu raises his hands upward and creates a massive pink energy sphere that has enough power to destroy a planet, similar to Kid Buu's Planet Burst. Super Buu w/ Gotenks was about to use the attack against Gohan and Tien to destroy the Earth, but was stopped by Goku arriving and cutting him in half with his Destructo Disk. Super Buu w/ Gohan used the attack during his battle against Vegito, but the latter managed to kick it up into space. This is one of Super Buu's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast in his "Gotenks absorbed" and "Gohan absorbed" states. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by Super Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. He uses it many times in his battle with Gohan and also uses a smaller version shot from the finger similar to Death Beam, the Finger Vanishing Beam, to end the fusion of Gotenks when he attempted to runaway from the fight. He also uses an enormous version fired in the same stance used to fire the Genocide Blast, the Super Vanishing Beam, after falling victim to Gotenks' volleyball technique. The name comes from the Budokai series. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu’s is pink in color when first used. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Gotenks Buu in his battle with Ultimate Gohan. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Chocolate Beam Majin Buu's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk (a process only reversable by himself). Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet when the Saiyans invaded his stomach in the anime. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to be able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Continuous Energy Bullet Majin Buu fires many ki waves from his fingers at once, Super Buu W/ Gohan used this while chasing Goku and Vegeta. Gack! Super Buu's version of the Chou Makouhou, called Gack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. He fires a powerful pink energy blast shot from his mouth. Super Buu used it against Vegeta, Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan. Seems to be stronger than the original mouth beam. Wrap Attack Due to Super Buu's ability to stretch very far, Super Buu can often detain a person by stretching and wrapping his body around them. He can do this with any part of his body, but most often he will usually do this by stretching the area from his chest to his feet around the target very quickly, then constricting before the person can react. Super Buu can also regenerate his body around a person in order for a surprise attack. If the target is particularly strong, Super Buu can stretch and wrap every inch of his body around the target. Super Buu can use this attack to his advantage in various ways. He will usually just keep the target wrapped up in his body and squeeze the target, hurting them. He will only let go if the person is strong enough to break free (which no one could do but Vegito, due to Super Buu's very strong constriction). If the target is not strong enough, they are at the mercy of Super Buu, and Super Buu will keep them wrapped up to squeeze until the target is dead or he decides to let go himself. Super Buu can also use this attack for other advantages, such as flying at high speeds with Gotenks wrapped up in his torso, then suddenly stopping and and releasing Gotenks, sending him flying into the ground. Mystic Ball Attack Also used by Kid Buu, Super Buu used it in the battle against Gotenks and later on when battling Super Saiyan 3 Goku on the Kai Planet, Super Buu contorts his body vertically into a ball before launching himself at his opponent at great speed. The attack was used by all of Super Buu's forms (that engaged in battle) and Kid Buu. Kid Buu used a special version in which he detaches his arm and rolls it into a Ball, he then can control it with his finger similar to Yamcha's Spirit Ball. In the Budokai series the attack is called Ill Ball Attack. Dangerous Liquid Bomb Super Buu shoots out of his solid form and liquefies himself so as to force his ooze into the opponent orally. He uses this technique twice, once on the accomplice of the gunman who shot Bee, Smitty. On this occasion Majin Buu engorged the man, causing his body to expand to the point it could no longer take as he exploded soon after. He uses it once again on Vegito. This time in a surprise attempt to take control of his body rather than over-engorge him as he did with Smitty. The effects were seen through Vegito's hyper muscle growth, as Majin Buu seemingly became an addition to Vegito's muscle mass. Vegito quickly realizes a way to dispel Majin Buu from his body, however. By manipulating his ki, Vegito managed to trap him, and literally beat Majin Buu as he popped up on varies points on his body as a large lump. Eventually he made his way to Vegito's back where he then slammed himself backwards against the ground. Majin Buu shot back out his mouth, the same way he came in, leaving himself very exhausted from the failed takeover. Human Extinction Attack Super Buu fires a massive amount of energy waves from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings. Only those with a high-enough level to evade their path escaped from death, with Hercule spared due to the friendly Majin Buu's influence. Super Ghost Kamikaze attack Super Buu uses Gotenks' attack, performing the same maneuvers, except resembling Super Buu in appearance rather than Gotenks due to the ghosts being duplicates of the attack's user. These ghosts are also different from those generated by Gotenks, since they can perform the Kamehameha and Masenko attacks. Mystic Shooter Super Buu launches a great number of red energy disks that slice through any inferior object or projectile, used by Super Buu w/Gohan against Goku and Vegeta. It was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Dimension Scream Super Buu lets out all of his energy in high pitched scream, ripping dimensions. It is said to possess enough power to destroy the whole universe and has a barrier to protect himself. First used to escape the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and later used as a last resort against Vegito. Eye Lasers Super Buu fires two beams from his eyes. Gotenks Buu also used it against Ultimate Gohan to bring him out of hiding. Buu also used to destroy some buildings in an empty city after he thought he killed Vegito. Materialization Super Buu uses this technique to conjure a drink and magazine while waiting for Gotenks to get his Kamikaze ghosts in order. Antenna Beam Super Buu launches a small, bluish-green bolt of energy from his antenna. Gotenks Buu uses this attack on Gohan while he is lying in a crater. He also uses an enormous version fired in the same stance used to fire the Genocide Blast, after falling victim to Gotenks' volleyball technique. The name comes from the Budokai series. Bring It! A counter rush attack that Super Buu used after his absorption of Gotenks and Piccolo. Revenge Death Bomber The Revenge Death Bomber is Super Buu's version off the Self Destruction/Super Explosive Wave that he used against Mystic Gohan. It is similar in function to Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion. Appearances in other media What-ifs In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu's unique ability to absorb and take on the characteristics of others was portrayed in exclusive absorptions never seen in the anime nor manga: Super Buu (absorbed Frieza) :Super Buu gains Frieza's trademark patches of color on both his shoulders and forehead, inheriting the villain's hate for the Saiyans, speech and intelligence, and the attacks Death Beam and Death Ball. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in Dragon World story mode. Super Buu (absorbed Cell) :Super Buu's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, gaining Cell's speech patterns and intelligence as well as some of his attacks: Energy Field and the Spirit Bomb. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in the story mode. Super Buu (absorbed Vegeta) :As with the above, Super Buu takes on Vegeta's characteristics and features, gaining a blue sleeveless shirt and the special techniques Galick Gun, Final Flash and Big Bang Attack. Super Buu (absorbed Yamcha and Tien) :Super Buu absorbs both Yamcha and Tien, taking attributes from both with a green top and scars, he is incredibly disappointed and even seems less confident in himself after the absorption, with his attack power decreasing greatly. However, he gains access to wider variety of attacks: Tien's Dodon Ray and Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball. A result of the Absorption skill. Video games Super Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (Only in intro, later turns into Kid Buu) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' Saga arcs *Fusion Saga Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya *Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Trivia *Buu's blood is purple, though it isn't seen often, as he is rubbery and can be blown to bits and survive. It is first seen in "A Whole New Gohan", after Gohan arrives and starts pounding Buu. There is also a scene when Super Buu is losing to Vegito so he is "forced" to tear holes between all the dimensions, and clenches his fist so hard it begins to bleed. It is also seen when Vegito kicks him in the face, giving him a nosebleed (to which the unstoppable Saiyan immediately mouthed off about). *After absorbing Piccolo, Super Buu tells Gohan "That really hurt, didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been far less painful". This is what Piccolo said to Gohan during the Saiyan Saga after Tien died while fighting Nappa. Super Buu also refers to Gohan as "Kid", a name Piccolo often addresses Gohan by. *Though hesitating (and at one point, refusing) to kill Hercule, and listening to Videl asking him to wait one hour, he didn't seem to mind turning Videl into chocolate and eating her later on. *Super Buu is the only villain to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Cell don't count because Vegeta is a Z Fighter when he enters, and Cell only appeared in Gohan's nightmares (despite never actually having seen him). *The Evil Buu spends most of his time in Dragon Ball Z as Super Buu. Evil Buu is only in two episodes, and Kid Buu in 11, while Super Buu is in 22 episodes. *Many fans believe Super Buu should have turned back into Evil Buu when Majin Buu was disconnected from him. However, Evil Buu was just the physical manifestation of the essence of Buu's evil. This could be an explanation for Buu's return to his original form. *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) stated that his favorite flavor of candy is coffee. (In the Ocean group's dub, his favorite flavor of candy is chocolate.) *Right after he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, but before he fights Gohan, they both assume the fighting stances of Goku and Vegeta before their first battle — Gohan taking Goku's, and Buu taking Vegeta's. *When Piccolo asks him to wait for Goten and Trunks to be ready to face him, Super Buu states that he hates to wait. However, after his "self-destruction", he is perfectly willing to wait an hour before Goten and Trunks can fuse again. However, this can be argued as to Super Buu was well aware of the time limit that the boys had to wait to become Gotenks. *Though when absorbing Piccolo he has Piccolo's cape but not his shirt (in the original manga, he only lacks his shirt after he is reduced to this form from his Gotenks absorption expiring, and his clothes morph to match Piccolo's when he resumes this form again after the Saiyan kids are torn out; this was changed in the anime to match his previous appearance) however, in Budokai 2 and 3 he has both. Also, in Budokai 3, when Buu absorbs Piccolo, his pants also turn purple. (Normally, they stay white. Also worth noting is that he now has the stubby, mitten-shaped fingers seen in his default form, rather than the humanly-shaped ones seen previously, in the manga) *Super Buu is sometimes confused with the Ultra Buu form the original Majin Buu took after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai. Examples of this include Super Buu's biography in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, which wrongly identifies this form as such. *In the anime, Super Buu was originally depicted with white pupils like Evil Buu. It was only after Gotenks delivered a free punch to his jaw in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that they turned red for the duration of the anime. This never happened in the manga, as his color scheme always remained the same. *After Goku and Vegeta free everyone inside him, Super Buu briefly takes on the same appearance of the form that the original Majin Buu assumed after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai, just before he fully transforms into Kid Buu. *As heard in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Dragon World story, Buu likes the shape of Cell's head, prompting the former to absorb him in hopes of attaining it. *In Shin Budokai - Another Road, the good Majin Buu's influence on Super Buu is still seen. After Babidi tries to kill Hercule, Super Buu leaps in front to take the blast then kills Babidi. While he still menaces the Z-fighters and events ultimately play out similarly to the main timeline from there, it nonetheless depicts the influence that was only seen fleetingly in the main timeline Super Buu. It's also worth noting that this incarnation is technically "Future Super Buu", since the game's events occur in the Future Trunks timeline. External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains